THAT DAY
by Mikurira
Summary: AU. Semua dimulai ketika hari itu. Hari kedua musim panas. 13yo Neji and 8yo Hinata. Plot back and forward. Read and Review. Read it slowly please.


Naruto isn't mine.

I wrote this story while hearing music "The Merry Go Round Of Life – Howl's Moving Castle" versi Joe Hisaishi. Well… enjoy!

* * *

THAT DAY

* * *

_._

Selasa, 4 Agustus 2014 Siang Hari.

Hinata kecil menatap kearah Neji yang terduduk di samping rumah hari itu. Panas terik matahari di siang itu begitu menyengat, bahkan gadis kecil berumur 8 tahun itu sampai harus mengipasi tubuhnya sendiri hingga lelah.

"Kak…" Hinata menatap kearah langit biru tanpa awan itu sambil kemudian beralih menatap kearah Neji yang masih memakan semangka segar dengan santainya, "kalau aku mati, apakah kak Neji bahagia?" tanya Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kipas bulat berwarna merah di tangannya.

"Uhuk…!" Neji nyaris saja tersedak oleh air semangka yang digigitnya barusan. Ia tidak habis pikir Hinata akan bertanya hal tersebut tiba-tiba, "kamu bicara apasih?" Neji kini membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearah adiknya, "belum saatnya untuk kau berpikir hal itu sekarng," ucapnya lagi sambil mengambil kipas itu dari wajah adiknya.

"…."

Neji sempat terdiam karena melihat Hinata yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan damai.

"Oi! Hinata!" Neji mengoyak tubuh adiknya yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu. Hinata kemudian perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap kearah wajah kakaknya yang panik tiba-tiba itu. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil kembali kipas merah itu dari Neji dan kemudian berdiri.

"Kamu mau kemana, Hinata?" tanya Neji wajahnya kini khawatir. Kelakuan adiknya itu sama sekali tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku mau bermain bersama Naruto, kak, selamat tinggal" kata Hinata kemudian mengambil sepotong semangka dari piring dan kemudian pergi begitu saja keluar dari rumah nenek mereka siang itu.

Neji hanya terdiam menatap kearah langit biru itu dengan perasaan cemas, "selamat tinggal?" gumamnya kemudian pergi keluar dari rumah itu juga untuk mengikuti adiknya tersebut.

.

_Musim panas hari keempat._

_Sampai hari ini akhirnya aku baru menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada Hinata._

_._

* * *

_._

Senin, 3 Agustus 2014 Pagi Hari.

Suara burung berkicau senang pagi itu. Suasana masih terasa cukup dingin di daerah pedesaan yang jauh dari kota tersebut.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Apakah kau merasa senang disini?" tanya Hiashi, ayah Hinata dan Neji pada waktu sarapan pagi itu. Sarapan pagi itu tidak lebih dari sekedar _toast_ dan susu hangat yang menyegarkan.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari sang ayah, Neji hanya terdiam meneruskan makannya saja, sementara wajah Hinata nampak senang dan bersiap untuk menceritakan apa yang ingin dilakukannya hari ini.

"Yah, hari ini aku diajak Naruto pergi mengunjungi teman temannya!" ucap Hinata senang.

Hiashi mengernyitkan dahinya, "tapi jangan sampai tersesat seperti kemarin ya!" kata Hiashi menatap tajam kearah Neji, "tapi ayah yakin kamu tidak akan berbuat nekat seperti Neji," ucap sang ayah lagi sambil meminum tehnya. Lelaki yang dibicarakan hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dan diam.

"Aku tahu itu salahku," ucap Neji dengan nada rendah, "karena itulah hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut bermain denganmu, Hinata," kata Neji lagi kemudian menepuk kepala Hinata .

Gadis itu menatap kearah ayahnya dan kearah Neji secara bergantian. Wajah keduanya nampak seperti dua orang yang habis bertengkar. Hinata tahu itu, semenjak pamannya Hizashi; ayah dari Neji meninggal, ia tahu persis kalau ayahnya belum menerima Neji sepenuhnya dalam keluarganya. Tapi apalah yang bisa gadis itu perbuat, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubahnya.

Tanpa berkata ataupun apapun lagi, ketiganya kembali memakan sarapan pagi itu tanpa ada pembicaraan lagi. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk menyelesaikan sarapannya pagi itu. Setelah memandikan Hanabi yang masih berumur 2 tahun, akhirnya Hinata pun segera pergi untuk memenuhi janjinya dengan teman-temannya.

Sejenak sebelum gadis itu benar-benar pergi dari rumah itu, ia melihat kearah Neji yang masih terduduk diam mengerjakan tugas musim panasnya.

"Psst… k-kak Neji," Hinata berbisik dari arah dekat pintu kamar Neji. Sontak lelaki itu segera menolehkan kepalanya menuju ke sumber suara, "b-bagaimana kalau k-kak Neji ikut kabur saja?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah memerah dan malu malu tak berani menatap mata kakak angkatnya tersebut.

Neji hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata yang lucu tersebut, "Tidak, Hinata kau pergi saja sendiri, aku harus menjaga Hanabi kan selagi ayah pergi mengunjungi kakek," kata Neji kemudian kembali menghadap kearah meja belajarnya lagi. Hinata hanya terdiam dan pergi dari tempat itu segera dengan wajah sedih. Padahal ia yakin kalau Naruto pasti akan lebih senang kalau Neji ikut bersamanya.

Suara langkah kaki kecil itu kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan pintu depan rumah itu yang terbuka. Neji hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian menutup bukunya sejenak untuk menatap kearah langit-langit kamarnya.

Duk! Sebuah suara kaca yang terlempar batu terdengar keras dari arah ruang tengah. Tanpa berpikir apapun lagi, Neji segera berlari kearah sumber suara tersebut, namun seperti yang terlihat tidak ada siapapun di halaman tengah rumah itu. Neji hanya terdiam berdiri menatap ke sekelilingnya yang benar-benar kosong.

Duk! Kini ia melihat sebuah batu yang terlempar dari arah luar pagar miliknya. Neji kemudian berjalan kearah gerbang untuk melhat siapakah pelaku dari pelemparan batu di rumahnya tersebut. Setelah berhasil melangkah keluar dari rumahnya melalui gerbang samping rumah itu, lelaki Hyuuga itu terdiam menatap kearah gadis diikat dua cepol yang hendak melemparkan batu itu lagi kearah rumahnya.

"Eh.. . hehe, hai Neji," sapa gadis itu menyembunyikan batunya dalam kepalan tangannya.

"Kalau mau memanggilku tidak usah pakai lempar batu juga, Tenten," ucap Neji menghela nafas sambil kemudian berjalan kembali masuk ke halaman tengah rumah miliknya itu. Tenten kemudian sambil tersenyum mengikuti Neji dari arah belakang, "kupikir kau tidak akan menemuiku setelah kejadian kemarin," ucap Neji lagi kemudian duduk di salah satu teras rumahnya, suara _chime_ yang berdenting menjadi salah satu penyejuk suasana hari itu.

Tenten kemudian duduk di sebelah lelaki itu, "hahaha, mana mungkin hanya karena hal itu aku jadi berhenti mengunjungimu kan," ucapnya melipat kedua kakinya sambil menatap kearah langit, "tapi serius, kejadian kemarin itu serasa mimpi bagiku, aku tidak percaya kita berhasil selamat, apalagi Hinata.." Tenten melirik kearah lelaki di sebelahnya, "_well_, tapi tidak ada masalah sih, yang penting kita semua selamat," senyum Tenten kemudian kini membiarkan tubuhnya merebahkan diri di lantai teras rumah itu.

Neji melihat kearah teman masa kecilnya itu sejenak kemudian menatap kearah halaman rumahnya lagi masih dalam diamnya, "Ah sudahlah, aku mau mengerjakan pr dulu," ucap Neji berdiri dan meninggalkan Tenten di teras rumahnya.

"Tapi Neji, kau harus tahu ya, anak yang bersama Hinata, si Naruto itu kayaknya… eh-..! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian dong Neji!" Tenten kemudian segera beranjak dari tidurnya dan berjalan mengikuti Neji ke dalam rumahnya.

.

/Siang Hari/

.

Hinata terdiam dipinggir sungai yang mengalir damai itu. Seorang lelaki berambut kuning di sebelahnya tengah merebahkan badannya di bawah pohon rindang yang melindungi keduanya dari panasnya sinar terik matahari siang itu.

"Begitulah…" ucap Naruto menatap kearah Hinata yang mengeratkan tangannya di kedua lututnya. Lelaki itu kemudian terbangun dan menepuk kepala Hinata yang tampak ingin menangis itu, "tapi kau tidak usah khawatir! Aku bisa mengusahakannya kok!" Naruto tersenyum lebar pada gadis itu. Menyemangatinya adalah salah satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

Hinata terdiam menatap senyuman dari wajah Naruto, "baiklah… aku mohon bantuanmu, Naruto!" ucap Hinata memegang tangan lelaki itu, membuat wajah Naruto jadi memerah karenanya. Bahkan, Hinata juga jadi ikut memerah karena kaget dengan tindakannya sendiri.

"Ma-maaf…" ucap Hinata segera berpaling dari bocah itu. Sesaat setelah lama _awkward_ diam diantara keduanya, akhirnya sebuah suara telah memecah keheningan mereka.

"Hinataaa!" teriakan dari kejauhan itu terdengar jelas ditelinga gadis itu, membuat keduanya menoleh segera kearah gadis berambut merah muda yang melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

"Ah, itu Sakura!" Hinata kemudian segera beridiri diikuti Naruto di belakangnya. Gadis bermata hijau jamrud itupun mendekat kearah kedua orang yang ada disana.

"Sedang apa kau, Hinata?" tanya Sakura menatap gadis itu. Hinata kemudian hanya tersenyum menatap kearah Naruto, "kenapa?" Sakura bingung menatap Hinata yang tersenyum itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita main!" ucap Naruto mengajak.

"Iya, ayo main Sakura!" ucap Hinata menggandeng tangan Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

.

_Hari itu, hari ketiga musim panas._

_Aku tidak menyadari bahwa seharusnya aku ikut saja dengannya, dengan begitu, aku bisa mencegahnya._

_._

* * *

.

Minggu, 2 Agustus 2014 Sore Hari

Langit tampak mendung sore itu. Ditambah lagi kegaduhan yang terjadi di desa tersebut. Wajah Neji dan Hiashi sama cemasnya sekarang. Suara Hanabi terus-terusan menangis tak tertahan. Orang-orang di desapun tidak kalah bingungnya dengan kedua orang yang kehilangan hari itu.

"Aku tidak tahu ayah!" Neji menatap kearah Hiashi, "aku tidak bersama Hinata!" ucap Neji kesal.

_Hari itu. Hinata menghilang untuk pertama kalinya._

"Tapi kau tadi sedang bermain bersamanya kan?!" Hiashi menatap Neji marah, "harusnya kau menjaganya!" Hiashi hampir saja menampar Neji kalau saja ia tidak sadar bahwa banyak orang-orang yang tengah melihatnya.

Hari itu adalah hari teraneh dalam hidup Neji. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Padahal tadi pagi semuanya masih terasa begitu damai dan menyenangkan. Tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa sekelompok anak-anak yang bermain di hutan saat itu akan mengalami keadaan buruk? Neji seperti ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena terpisah dari Hinata pada saat jatuh ke lembah hari itu. Ia merasa kesal kenapa hanya Hinata yang terpisah dari kelompoknya. Kenapa tidak dirinya saja? Andaikan ia bisa bertukar tempat dengan gadis itu. Pikiran Neji terus berputar dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, membuatnya semakin depresi.

Dari kejauhan orang-orang pun bergerombol ribut membuat dua orang keluarga Hyuuga itu segera mendekat kearah kerumunan orang tersebut. Disana berdiri sesosok perempuan yang mereka kenal baik dengan tampang lusuh dan seperti tak bernyawa. Matnaya kosong, tapi ia masih berjalan tegap hingga akhirnya terjatuh dipelukan ayahnya.

"HINATA!" Hiashi segera memeluknya, diikuti Neji di belakangnya. Saat itulah Neji merasakan kehangatan dalam tubuhnya. Ia paham betul berasaan lega ini. Andaikan saja saat ayahnya meninggal waktu itu, ia bisa kembali seperti Hinata saat ini. Andaikan saja ia bisa menyelamatkan ayahnya saat itu, pasti ia tidak akan pernah merasa kehilangan. Andaikan saja, andaikan saja… dan seterusnya.

_Benar. Hari ini aku belajar banyak hal._

_Aku tahu bahwa kini tidak ada yang lebih penting dari nyawa orang yang masih hidup. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari keluargaku. Aku mengerti itu._

.

* * *

.

Selasa, 4 Agustus 2014 Sore Hari.

Neji berlari tak tentu arah kesana kemari tanpa tujuan. Ia mencari sosok itu. Hinata, yang tidak ia temukan dimanapun ia mencari. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak hari ini. Ia merasa kalau ia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga lagi, dan jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia berharap bahwa _feeling_ ini bukanlah untuk Hinata.

"Tch… 'selamat tinggal' dia bilang…" Neji berlari hinggal sampai di depan pintu masuk kuil keramat hutan desa itu. Tinggal tempat ini yang belum ia cari. Tempat awal kejadian hari minggu kemarin terjadi. Tempat dimana mereka semua memulai kekonyolan mereka hari itu.

"HINATAAA!" teriak Neji mencari sosok adiknya itu.

_Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi._

"Neji!" suara Tenten menyadarkannya dari segenap perasaan emosi yang dibawanya. Dilihatlah wajah Tenten yang menatapnya cemas, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Tenten padanya.

"Tenten, bantu aku cari Hinata. Dia menghilang!" Neji mengoyak tubuh perempuan didepannya, membuat Tenten juga kaget mendengarnya.

"Lagi?!" wajah Tenten terlihat kaget, "memangnya kali ini bagaimana bisa ia menghilang?!" tanya Tenten ikut mencari kebagian area dalam hutan kuil itu.

Neji terdiam sejenak, "Naruto! Cepat aku harus bertemu dengan bocah itu!" ucap Neji kembali mengoyak tubuh perempuan di depannya. Namun wajah Tenten seperti tidak bisa berkata apapun. Perempuan itu hanya menatap Neji cemas.

"Apa yang kau katakan sih? Tidak-…"

"Katakan padaku dimana rumah anak bernama Naruto itu!" ucap Neji kini semakin memaksa. Tenten kemudian segera menepis tangan Neji dari bahunya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Neji lihat aku!" Tenten memegang kedua pipi Neji dengan kedua tangannya, "Neji tenanglah!" ucapnya memukul pipi itu perlahan, membuat Neji akhirnya berhasil menurunkan perasaan emosinya. Benar juga. Hinata hanya pergi bersama temannya kok. Tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Itulah pikiran Neji saat tersadar dari emosi amarahnya.

"Kau benar Ten, seharusnya aku-…"

"Lagipula sudah kukatakan berulang kali kan?! Tidak ada yang namanya Naruto di desa ini!" Neji hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulu Tenten. Matanya memebelalak kaget.

"HAH?! Apa maksudmu Tenten?" Neji terdiam menatap kearah Tenten yang menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah kubilang, bocah yang sering kau sebutkan bersama Hinata itu, Naruto itu, tidak ada yang namanya seperti itu di desa ini!" ucap Tenten lagi, membuat mata Neji membelalak kaget, "Sakura sering bilang sih kalau Hinata selalu menyebut-nyebut nama bocah itu, tapi aku yakin tidak ada yang namanya seperti itu disini! Dan Sakura juga berkata kalau kemarin-…"

Neji segera mendorong Tenten menjauh darinya. Ia tahu bahwa akhir-akhir ini memang sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Saat mereka menjelajah hutan itu, Hinata selalu bilang ada 7 orang, padahal seluruhnya ada 6 orang. Hinata juga bilang Naruto-Naruto, tapi semua terlalu sibuk dengan diri sendiri hingga tidak ada yang sadar ucapannya.

"Sial!" Neji berlari masuk ke dalam hutan itu. Dari jauh sayup sayup terdengar suara Tenten memanggilnya, menyuruhnya untuk kembali.

.

_Hari itu aku baru menyadari satu hal…_

_Bahwa Hinata telah dibawa oleh 'sesuatu' yang tidak kuketahui._

_._

* * *

.

Rabu, 5 Agustus 2014 Dini Hari

"HINATAAA!" Neji terus berjalan hingga kakinya terasa lumpuh. Aneh. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat ataupun menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan itu. Ia bersandar di salah satu pohon disana, menatap kearah langit yang tak berbintang.

Matanya perlahan menutup. Tak kuat untuk menahan rasa lelah yang menjalar ditubuhnya. Sesekali ia mendengar sayup sayup suara Hinata yang tertawa, namun ia tidak mampu lagi untuk mengangkat kedua kakinya.

"Neji…" sebuah suara yang ia kenal, dalam setengah sadarnya. Matanya perlahan terbuka. Meskipun kesadarannya tidak penuh, tapi ia bisa melihat jelas ada sosok ayahnya disana, Hizashi Hyuuga.

"…" ingin berbicara, tapi mulutnya tak terbuka sama sekali. Tangan itu perlahan menuntun Neji ke suatu tempat. Tidak bisa menolak dan hanya bisa mengikutinya. Neji terus berjalan mengikuti ayahnya yang tersenyum kearahnya.

Hingga sampailah ia di sebuah tempat, penuh dengan cahaya dari kunang-kunang yang berwarna keemasan. Sebuah danau kecil bersemak belukar dan bercahayakan keemasan itu, entah kenapa membuatnya terenyuh. Tersentak untuk sementara, dan bahkan baru menyadari bahwa sosok ayahnya kini telah menghilang.

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia melihat adanya tempat seperti ini. Neji terdiam sejenak. Entah kenapa perasaannya kosong, keindahan ini membuatnya terlena, membuat damai hingga menginginkan dirinya untuk pergi saja dari dunia ini.

"TIDAAAAKKKK!" suara teriakan itu terdengar dari seberang danau itu. Neji segera berdiri karena sadar bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah adiknya. Tanpa berkata, Neji segera berlari mendekat kearah sumber suara itu.

"Hinata!" Neji melihat sang adik yang terdiam memeluk seorang lelaki berambut kuning di hadapannya. Neji hanya bisa terpaku melihat perlahan tubuh lelaki itu mulai menghilang satupersatu bagaikan cahaya kunang-kunang yang dilihatnya tadi.

"TIDAAAAKKK!" teriak Hinata akhirnya setelah tubuh lelaki di pelukannya itu telah menghilang. Gadis itu menangis terisak.

"Hinata…" Neji mendekat kearah gadis itu dan segera memeluknya, "HInata!"

"Kakaaaak….!" Hinata menangis dipelukan kakaknya malam itu.

...

_Setelah hari itu. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya._

_Yang aku tahu, kami sudah berada di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan pulang kembali kerumah._

* * *

_._

Jumat, 7 Agustus 2014 Pagi Hari

Neji terdiam duduk di belakang mobil keluarga Hyuuga bersama dengan HInata di sebelahnya. Setelah kejadian itu, tampaknya tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang bertanya apa, kenapa dan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.

"Kalian tunggu disini ya, aku akan membeli minum sebentar" ucap Hiashi keluar dari mobilnya, membiarkan ketiga anaknya itu terdiam dalam mobil. Syukurlah Hanabi terus tertidur selama perjalanan, kalau tidak pasti sudah repot mengurusinya.

"Hinata…" Neji melirik kearah adiknya yang masih terdiam menatap kearah luar jendela, "jadi… siapa Naruto itu?" tanya Neji pada Hinata. Gadis itu kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kemudian berpaling hanya untuk menatap kakaknya itu.

"Dia... orang yang mengajarkanku betapa pentingnya hidup ini, kak…" ucap Hinata menatapku dengan tatapan pasti.

.

_Dan sekali lagi. Hari itu, aku menyadari…_

_Hinata bukanlah Hinata yang aku kenal lagi._

.

* * *

END

* * *

.

Hiyaaa maaf kalo OOC dan typo.

Masih banyak yang belum terungkap disini. Berdoa saja aku berhasil membuat sequelnya. Mohon reviewnya. Onegai. Orz


End file.
